


The Devil Inside

by monkiimax



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, M/M, Possession, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiimax/pseuds/monkiimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were safe. They thought evil and pain were things of the past. But the barrier has a crack and through it magic, dark or pure, can travel almost freely.  Be afraid, be vulnerable, be weak becuase the fun is just getting started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dark and I plan to make it darker if inspiration strikes me that way so read the tags and read on your own risk.

_Please God be kind to me._

4:17 am

He woke up screaming. His head snapped upright and gasped for air. Jay woke up seconds later.

“What´s wrong!” he screamed as he held the little boy that had gone from screaming to crying hysterically. “Carlos! Snapped out of it!”

“I can´t! I can´t!” he closed his eyes and hide his face inside Jay´s naked chest. “I can´t breathe.”

Jay passed his fingers through his thick hair as he rocked him back and forth. They were used to those kinds of interactions. Carlos got nightmares. Carlos had panics attacks. Carlos freaked out… and Jay was always there.

“We are safe.” He sighed when he noticed the boy had calmed down and was now sobbing almost silently. “You are safe.”

Carlos mumbled something that Jay wasn´t able to understand. He felt the boy shake between his arms and his hand grab his bicep like if his life depended on it.

“We.” He hissed as he pressed harder making Jay wince in pain. “Will never.” He pushed himself away from the older one and glared at him blankly. “Be.” Jay felt chills as he looked inside his eyes. There, he saw nothing.  “Safe.”

_This skin is tainted by wasted days._

7:44

Mal was staring at her reflection. Her naked body was still wet from her morning shower but didn´t pull a towel to cover herself.  She was just standing there, shaking and glaring at her dirty body.

She was born in sin. She was the daughter of evil and even her name told the world so.

She passed her hand through her neck and pictured herself pressing a little too hard, a little too tight. Her fingernail stabbed the pale skin without making it bleed.

“Mal?” Evie called her from outside. It was getting late. “Are you going to take long?”

The girl grabbed her towel and covered herself. Suddenly everything was gone. All those thoughts, those feelings; they were gone. She felt like herself again.

“Coming.” She screamed back as she opened the door where Evie was waiting with her towel between her arms.

“What took you so long?”

Being serious? She wasn´t sure.

_This youth is stolen by aching bones._

11:32

The flame seemed too beautiful before her eyes. It danced like a gypsy and it called her to lean towards it. She wanted to. She could.

Her mind drifted again away from the chemistry class and her eyes landed on the alcohol. Nobody saw when she poured some of it over her hand. It was so cold and the fire seemed to tempting. Still dancing, still there, calling her to touch it.

“What?” somebody hissed beside her but she ignored the voice. She walked back to her seat. Doug wasn´t there.

She put her shaking hand over the flame and felt it´s warmness. She put it closer to it and the warmness became pain. Somebody screamed.

She heard herself wail in pain as her hand suddenly was surrounded by flames.

Somebody pulled her away and another hand took hers to put it under the pouring water.

The teacher screamed for the nurse. Doug was beside her, holding her other hand.

“What were you thinking?” She wasn´t sure it was Doug´s or Chad´s voice. “What were you thinking?!”

_Please God, I am too young to have these scars._

7:59

Red, that was all inside his vision. His hands were covered in it and so the floor beneath him. With his back pressed against the cold wall of the showers he focused on the pain on his left wrist. The old water was still pouring out of the shower and the rest of his body was numb. The cuts weren´t deep. The cuts were horizontal and not lethal. He wasn´t hoping to die. He could hear them entering the room. They had just finished tourney practice. They were laughing. They were cheering at each other. They were there and he was… he was…

Ben found him doing a seventh cut near his palm. He didn´t say anything and Jay just looked up without stopping his task. After Ben appeared some other players that just saw him with shock and fear. No one moved or tried to stop him for some seconds.

“Help.” He couldn´t trust his own voice when he whispered, when he pledged.

Ben automatically ran and put some pressured on the wounds. He didn´t ask questions.

“Call coach.” He ordered and two kids disappeared. One guy took off his shirt and with that Ben was able to knot it around his arm. “Jay, look at me.”

The boy looked down at his arm and then towards Ben´s watery eyes. The water was no longer falling over his body.

“Everything will be fine.”

Jay knew he was lying.


	2. Insane

_Are you insane like me?_

Monday

6:33 pm

Mal sat down on her bed as she thought about the events of the day. Evie was out cold in her bed because of the medicine the nurse gave her for the pain. Mal had heard about the accident and had missed her last two classes to stay with Evie and help her feel comfortable. During all afternoon Mal couldn´t ignore the fact that there was some kind of negative energy surrounding both of them. Evie didn´t eat and Mal was almost grateful she had went to sleep the moment they got to the room.

“Why did she do that?” she asked out loud.

Her hand went from passing the pages of the spell book back to his throat. _Why?_

Again that feeling. Again that pain, those thoughts, those voices.

She jumped off the bed. The voices were back. The demons were waking up.

Her two hands went to his throat and pressed it, hard. Breathing burned. Thinking hurt. What was happening to her? What was happening to them?

 

_Been in pain like me?_

8:40pm

Jay glared at the moon smiling at him through window. His wrist felt itchy under the fabric the nurse had put over his wounds. His mouth felt dry and he was tired. He sat up and looked around the white room. He was empty. No Mal. No Evie. No Carlos…

He hugged his knees and rested his forehead on his healthy hand.

He had hurt himself. He had taken a razor and started cutting and he had no idea why.

Someone entered the room and all his senses focused on the intruder. A young fairy passed next to him without acknowledging him. Ben entered shortly.

“The main nurse says you can´t leave tonight.” He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jay sighed and looked away. He was tired.

“You lost a lot of blood.”

Ben had gone closer to him and his voice was softer, lower.

“I didn´t cut deep.”

“Why did you do it in first place?”

He was left in blank. He raised his shoulders.

“You can trust me.”

Jay only moved his eyes and scanned Ben´s face. Sweet and innocent Ben, thinking he could get involved in any of their madness, he was as blind as day one.

“Jay?”

It was getting late. Visitors´ hours were about to end and Ben had to reach his room before nine.

“Jay…” his voice sounded distant, or was Jay drifting away _again?_ He felt an itch starting to appear under the bandages of his wrist.

“I am tired.”

 

_Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_

11:59 pm

_“I don´t want to kill you.”_

Evie heard the voice whisper from behind. She sat up so fast she felt dizzy and confused. Her hand hurt, her head hurt… Her body moved without her consent. The room around her moved furiously.

She sat on the edge of the bed. Her limps felt numb, heavy.

Mal moved on the bed in front of her. A nightmare.

Evie stood up and walked around the room. Her bare feet burned over the cold floor. Her hand danced above the furniture inside the room. Mal was mumbling inside her sleep. Evie giggled.

She kept walking. Mal screamed but didn´t wake up.

Outside the moon laughed at the show.

A second later the clock announced midnight.

Evie fell unconscious on the floor while Mal waked up wailing like a wild animal.

 

_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

Tuesday 3:33 am

Carlos sat on the floor with his back against the door. His head kept hitting the harsh wooden over and over. Without Jay inside the room sleeping wasn´t an option.

“One, two, Freddy's coming for you.” He sang softly as he stared blankly at the black space in front of him. Technology wasn´t allowed at the island but he was a genius. He knew how to make garbage work and he had found some old VHS and a TV where to watch them. It looked Auradon people weren´t fans of horror movies. “Three, four, better lock your door…”

His head rested on the door and for a moment he let his eyes close for more than five seconds. He was so tired.

“Five, six, grab a crucifix.”

His friends were hurt and it was probably because of him.

“Seven, eight” He tried opening his eyes again but found the task impossible. “Gonna stay up late.”

His muscles didn´t respond. His voices was getting quitter until it wasn´t more than a whisper. He was getting so sleepy.

“Nine, ten…” he was doomed. “ _Never sleep again._ ”


	3. It´s me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is super short but I hope you still like it

_Welcome to your office settle down and take a seat_

Dr. Faciler was a master of voodoo back on his old days. He was smart, evil, but most important, he was powerful. The magic is genetic, they say. Leon Faciler smiled at the thought of it. His sister, that stupid Freddie, was never able to pull a simple trick off. And it wasn´t that hard. After the barrier broke magic started leaking inside the island. Only a couple of kids were strong enough to use it. Some of them, the weakest like his father and sister, could only sit and watch.

_Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams_

Leon sat on the table were all his material stood. His father was behind him, observing, testing, judging every move, every decision. The four objects were spread on the edges of the table: a pillow, a broken mirror, a leather bracelet and a dragon shaped necklace.

“Drive them mad, they said.” His father whispered. “But do it slowly, do it nicely.”

Leon grinned. “I know what I´m doing.” He took the pillow first. As he stood up he sang something between teeth making the room shine with a green line that emerged from the talisman hanging from the middle of the room. Faciler observed him from aside, like a shadow, a talking and annoying shadow. “They taught me well.”

When he submerged the pillow on the water it made a funny sound… like a drowning sound.

_Tonight you might be by yourself but you are not alone._ __  
  
  


 

Tuesday 5:58 am

_The masks that we wear_ __  
Pretend they aren't there  
He couldn´t breathe. With his hand he hit whatever he had near him but it was useless. No one was there.

Suddenly he was unable to breathe.

He could see the sunrise entering from the window.

Jay wasn´t in his bed.

His lungs hurt as he tried to gasp for air. His hand landed on the doorknob.

He couldn´t scream.

The door was locked. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Was that a panic attack? _NO_ What was that?!

He hit the door while he twisted the golden mechanism. He had locked it the night before.

He couldn´t.

He…

His eyes went watering. 60 seconds, he calculated. He had other 30 before he passed out.

The door finally gave up.

He landed on Doug´s feet. His hand grabbed neck trying to show him what was wrong with him. His body convulsed.

25 seconds…

Doug landed on his knees. He was screaming something but Carlos couldn´t hear him. It was like if he was apart from him.

15 seconds

Like if he was under water… 10 seconds.

Doug moved his head backwards and started giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

At the second try Carlos finally felt his lungs filling up with oxygen. At the fourth he was able to breathe by his own again.

It had worked.

_But you can only hide for so long, for so long_

**Author's Note:**

> So if you want to know what is going on please don´t forget to comment and leave kudos


End file.
